


【斯哈SSHP】Father （一发完）

by Nonsenve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry·Potter - Freeform, M/M, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus·Snape, sshp/
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsenve/pseuds/Nonsenve
Summary: 很雷，剧情线混乱，无逻辑
Relationships: Severus·Snape/Harry·Potter
Kudos: 72





	【斯哈SSHP】Father （一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷，剧情线混乱，无逻辑

“我今天赢了Draco，”Harry一进门就冲着那个在办公桌后批改作业的男人洋洋得意地炫耀自己的战绩，“他到现在还是只会说要去告诉他爸爸。”  
“如果卢修斯来找我要说法我是一定不会包庇你的。”Snape轻飘飘地在一张论文上打上一个P，笔锋尖锐得不同于他的力度仿佛要刺破羊皮纸。  
男孩撅起嘴，但是过了一会他就无趣地放下自己用力的表情，因为男人也没有在看。  
“你怎么就不能跟我同仇敌忾一下，”男孩凑到魔药教授的身边，翻了翻那堆已经改完的论文，毫不意外地发现格兰芬多的分数普遍偏低，“Draco下手也是很黑的，你看——”男孩撩起袖子，胳膊上的淤青颜色深沉。  
Snape挑起眉，伸手在上面用力地摁下，不顾男孩龇牙咧嘴的模样，“我以为你们还记得自己是巫师？技不如人没有什么好抱怨的。”  
“斯莱特林的老毒蛇……”Harry嘟囔着抱怨了一句。  
“我假设格兰芬多塔楼的床位也应该有属于你的一张？”Snape手上动作没停。  
“我今晚想要跟你一起睡觉。”他的语调认真且还天真。  
“你已经是一个大孩子了。”Snape放下手中的羽毛笔，转过头看着自己的养子。  
Harry不敢与他对视，只把头埋到对方的脖颈处，“可您也依然是我的Father啊。”  
Snape假笑着扯动嘴角，“知道我们之间关系的人不多，”他将手搭上男孩的后脑摸了摸，“如果你想否认，那我也乐意至极。”  
Harry的眼前是扣到下巴只露出一小块的皮肤，他着迷地盯着它，可是吐露的话语却极为冷静，“不，您永远是我的Father。”不知是在强调还是在提醒自己。  
Father。Harry细细咀嚼这个词汇，背后所联结的关系意喻着他们在这个世界上的亲密坚不可破，却也只能死守彼此的阵地，无论在背后推动的是什么，再不能前进一步。

男孩晚餐之后就开始掏出自己的作业，他的习惯极为良好，不论是坐姿还是学习，他的一丝不苟早在Snape长年累月的要求下刻入骨髓。暖色的灯火将男孩脸上的细小绒毛镀出一层金黄。  
Snape少有如此清闲的无所事事的时候。一般他不是批改作业，要么就是在备课，或者是沉浸在那些他所感兴趣的精深晦涩的黑魔法领域。他盯着养子的侧脸看了一会，才惊觉自己已经很久未曾由于这过于相似的脸庞而想起那故去的宿敌。  
也已经很久没有想起过莉莉。  
他无从判断这是否是一件好事，也不知道这是否是对过往的背叛，只是当男孩向他投来全然依赖与信任的注视时，就觉得坚硬冰冷的灵魂似乎有一块在慢慢变得柔软。  
他曾经对这种转变无所适从。那是在Harry大概三四岁的时候。多少个日日夜夜面对着死去的宿敌与心爱之人结合的遗孤，血缘在容貌上的显现，像极了对他所犯错误的谴责。  
那夜他归来很晚，痛苦与酒精是相互对抗又相互陪伴的朋友。他带着满身的酒气与情绪的狼狈回到蜘蛛尾巷，一打开房门就是养子期待而雀跃的呼唤。一声声的“Father”里是他愧受的信赖。  
他当然发火了。没错。他看着男孩惊慌失措又吓得可怜的表情想到，这才是他应得的东西，而不是什么狗屁的、被该死的梅林所诅咒的父慈子孝。  
他最后咆哮着让这个可怜的孩子滚出去，在隆冬的雪夜。随便去哪里都好。  
梅林啊，他为什么要承担这些？过往的人生被痛苦切割成三块，一部分背负生父的原罪，一部分承载致所爱殒命之痛，而最后这一部分显然毫无疑问地与另一个Potter勾结缠绕。他的人生已经被反复无常淹没大半，为什么还要在命运的海里继续倾覆？  
而这个男孩向来听他的话。  
直到邓布利多拿着魔杖指着他，厉声要求他施放一个守护神咒的时候，那头银白色的牝鹿仿佛一个巴掌将他扇醒了。  
邓布利多问他，那你还在这里等什么？  
他如梦初醒，连自己的魔杖都忘记拿。  
室外的温度很显然并不是一个只穿单衣的孩子所能够承受的。  
好在他最终在离房子不远的巷子中找到了他的男孩。对方蜷缩着坐在一个背风的墙角，冻得瑟瑟发抖，意识近乎模糊。  
Snape将失而复得的男孩搂在怀里，Harry迷迷糊糊睁开双眼，喜悦而依恋地开口，“Father…”然后安心地在他的怀里闭上眼睛，如倦鸟归林。全无之前被如此对待的任何不忿与恼怒。  
他为什么不责怪我？Snape有些痛苦地闭眼。  
他才发现自己已经得到了命运对过往人生的补偿，他已经拥有了稀世珍宝。

男孩带着一身的水汽钻入被窝时，Snape交叠着双腿翻看着什么。  
“明天早上第一堂你要给我们上什么内容？”Harry半天也没有等到养父结束阅读，只好自己找了个话题先开口。  
“我以为必要的预习工作你都应该已经做完了？Potter先生。”Snape眼角扫了他一眼，“说过多少次了不要湿着头发上床。”  
“可我不喜欢干燥咒嘛，”男孩半真半假地抱怨，“现在就不要叫我Potter了，Father”他在称谓上加了重音，“预习了又怎么样，反正每次你都能找到借口扣格兰芬多的分数。”  
Snape摸了一把男孩的头发，响亮地“啧”了一声之后，用了个飞来咒拿了一条毛巾，Harry非常自觉地将头挪到对方的大腿上，开始享受魔药教授的擦干服务。  
“能够被扣分，就说明做的还不够好。”Snape言简意赅地下定论。  
“我觉得如果你可以对纳威温和一点，或许在他手下炸掉的坩埚就能少一半以上。”Harry闭着眼。  
“连简单的疥疮药水都能够做的错漏百出，我并不对隆巴顿先生本身的真实水平怀有什么不切实际的期待。”Snape将毛巾放下，捏了捏男孩的后颈，示意对方移开。  
Harry被痒意弄得缩了缩脖子，他并不回到自己的位置，反而是翻了个身凑近了自己的养父，“如果我也像纳威一样，怎么学都学不好，你会不要我吗？”  
Snape露出一个虚假的惊愕，“我以为你要再过个几年才明白为什么不让你告诉你的同学们我们之间的关系。”  
男孩的眼里先是浮现出迷惑，过了好一会才反应过来，“真是谢谢你的贴心！”他有些怒气冲冲，但Snape只觉得好笑，“就算我的成绩霍格沃茨倒数第一，你也绝对不能够甩掉我的！绝对不能够！”  
然后Harry将自己裹成一团背对着自己的养父假装入睡。  
Snape的视线在手上的书页停留了几秒，发现再也看不进去半个字，便阖上书本。  
无忧无虑的孩子从来没有睡眠的烦恼。  
Snape的视线从对方很快就入睡而翻转着面向他的睡颜扫过，晚间断裂的思绪此刻才链接上，男孩无知无觉地闭着眼，Snape才发现他的五官已经逐渐舒展开，母亲一方的特征被掩盖之后，与生父相似的血缘关系又显现出来。  
当然不是说这个孩子只是简单的父母之间血缘的叠加。任何人都说不清这个男孩跟自己的父母之间究竟存在着什么不同。尽管这些差异是客观存在的。  
不用邓布利多说明，Snape也知道自己和这个孩子之间的养父子关系注定不能公之于众。只是他不是很明白这个老人将这个孩子交给自己的用意究竟是什么，鉴于他甚至还恨着这个孩子的生父。  
“可是你爱着莉莉。”邓布利多斩钉截铁，“你会保护他，会好好教育他，将他培养成莉莉希望看到的样子。”  
Snape知道自己无法拒绝。  
可是我也有自己的私心啊。他没有说出口。  
这个孩子始终用湿漉漉的、全然的依赖的眼神看着他，Snape有时候都分不清楚内心一股奇异的满足感从何而来，但紧随其后的是另一种更为可怕而无垠的空虚将他吞噬。  
他看着这个男孩一天天成长，时光将骨骼抽长，将肌肉延展，昨天还奶声奶气地仰头叫着“Father”，今天已经会温和地笑着回绝其他女孩递来的情书。  
Snape刻意选择了这个称呼，“Father”，他要求男孩如此称呼自己。  
它包含着距离、威严与支配。  
当然这个称呼更多地是用来提醒自己不要真的过于沉溺在着虚幻的父权之爱中。  
男孩不会懂，他多的是本事将一个代表权威的词汇叫得像是在撒娇，黏黏腻腻，像是要向他索求更多。  
他不明白自己是否在教育上出了什么问题，为什么这个孩子无畏于他的威势还敢于向自己打滚撒泼，逼得自己这个家长不得不向他低头。  
而他也不知从何时起眼里再也不见了男孩双亲的身影，唯余男孩眉眼鲜活。  
赐予的指令已在唇齿间蓄势待发。  
可喉舌却被无形的手扼住，叫他吐露不出半点关于除了庇护与引导以外的半个字。

Harry无精打采地坐在自己的床上，旁边是迪安和西莫开着下流的黄色玩笑。  
“Harry，你今晚留在宿舍吗？”Ron借着还书给他的功夫悄悄地问。  
“是啊。”他懒洋洋地回答。  
Harry发现最近不知为何，Snape总是有意无意地不让他继续留宿。  
他不知道自己是不是做错了什么，要受到这种冷待，Snape只说他长大了，不应该继续跟他呆在一起。见鬼，难道魔法界还流行动物的那一套？成年的雄兽必须通过将逐渐成年的幼崽赶出家门以维持它的威严？  
可是一个可怜的自己能够挤占自己的父兽多少资源呢？何况Snape也未婚，自己还得在霍格沃兹再上几年的学。何必如此急迫与自己拉开距离？  
难道？他的想法滑向另一个不可告人的深渊。被发现了？  
少年人总是不可避免地要对自己的父辈怀有憧憬。他仰望过男人的肩背，在对方的怀抱内哭泣过，被宽厚的手掌安抚过，双亲失怙并未给他带来太多的缺憾，当然不是说他不希望拥有自己的父母，只是Snape对他很好，他虽然偶尔会从别人的嘴里听闻自己父母的传言又或者是Snape当年与自己的父母似乎有何恩怨，但是能够将不是亲生的自己养育到如今，Harry扪心自问并无何种不满。  
又或者十分感激。  
他的养父对外十分深沉而不近人情，可对他却近乎无一不有所应允。他十分满足于这种由于差别待遇而沾沾自喜。如果说他最畏惧的是什么，不是惹怒他的养父，而是有朝一日他不再拥有这一特权。  
他问过男人为何这么多年来都是单身过日，对方没有回答，只是将手盖在了他的眼睛上。他从这种无言里读出了什么，然后在养父的怀里安下了心之后沉沉睡去。  
年岁渐长，当初那个需要被人抓着手教着写字的幼童也逐渐萌生出有着自己想法的独立人格。与麻瓜来的小孩的接触令他十分新奇，尤其是Hermione这个小女巫带来的专属于麻瓜界的知识令他耳目一新。  
无论是科学技术还是社会理论，他的认知在逐渐被颠覆。他原本羞愧于自己怀揣着的别样情愫，尽管养父子在血缘上本无任何的联系，但巫师之间对传承的注重就意味着任何一段有着等级之分的关系都是将他束缚在原地的枷锁。  
Harry不明白为什么邓布利多要对爱如此推崇，明明它不可宣之于口、不可轻易扰动。思想本应无拘无束，可却成为了肉体行动的禁锢。他小心翼翼、瞻前顾后，生怕那个字眼一丝一毫的吐露都会招致他的灭顶之灾。他翻看了小女巫带来的所有弗洛伊德，将自己的情感如同病症一样在医书上逐一吻合抽丝剥茧，试图在根源上找到自己的病因，以期能够对症下药，好让生活回到正轨。可是越看却越发现已经病入膏肓。治不好就罢了吧，反正思想上的困囿如慢性病毒不立刻致死。他这样想，于是更加小心谨慎不被看穿。  
毕竟他知道对方是能够看透人心的大师，就算一生死守原地，他都不可能冒任何的风险。

Harry以为，或许自己一辈子也就这样了。  
他尝试着去接受过几个女孩子的示好，却很快地结束掉这些关系。他自暴自弃放弃抵抗，心里甚至有些埋怨起Snape，都怪他，自己的生活才过的一团糟。情绪翻滚时他都快以为这是恨，恨Snape对他满腔的父爱，恨自己变质的亲情。但是下一秒在看到男人的时候又按捺不住心中的欢喜，像是一条见到主人的小狗一样乐颠颠地跑过去，恨不得用自己的琐事填充对方的生活。  
就算自己终将脱离对方的生活又有什么关系？他们之间始终存在无形的羁绊联系。他见到过也得到过男人的温柔以待，他带着诡异的满足感扫视过自己瑟瑟如鹌鹑的格兰芬多同学们，前一刻还波涛汹涌的内心又满是欢喜。  
只是他没有考虑过自己每个学年的经历意味着什么，命中注定的死敌向他露出了獠牙。不过或许知道了也无所谓，毕竟人皆有一死，如果自己能够给男人留下一些刻骨铭心的回忆，最后在对方怀里告知他自己人生中最大的秘密也不失为是一种理想的死法。Harry故作悲情地抹了抹自己眼角象征性的泪珠。  
直到他猝不及防地知道了这个消息。  
“所以，我是最后一个魂器？”他的喉咙干涩到发声都带来一些撕裂般的疼痛。  
邓布利多坐在一堆银器后安静地看着他，眼底是沉重的悲哀。  
“我很抱歉，Harry，”他脱下眼镜擦了擦，“我或许欠你一个解释，也或许我对我那卓越的计划过于自信…”他什么时候看起来竟然这么老态龙钟？Harry盯着邓布利多脸上的沟壑，发现自己此刻竟然在走神。  
“Severus知道吗？”他直接打断了邓布利多的话，只问了自己此刻最想知道的问题。

Snape发现男孩在自己房间的门口睡着了。  
不知道对方在这里等了多久，他在原地顿了两秒，才放轻脚步。可是这是男孩已经醒来，迷迷瞪瞪地辨认自己眼前站着的人是谁。  
然后欢呼雀跃地投进他的怀抱。他不咸不淡地推开对方，径自走入房间，男孩非常自觉地也跟随进来。  
他们一如寻常地用餐、交谈，直到晚上睡觉之前。  
“我想你应该在宵禁之前回到自己的床上。”Snape下了逐客令。  
“我已经好久没有跟Father一起睡觉了欸！”男孩不满地主张自己在魔药教授这里基于身份本应可以享有的特权，“就一晚，一晚，求求啦！”他看起来与其他痴缠父亲的孩童别无二致。  
Snape叹了口气，Harry知道这是同意了的意思，他像是非常高兴的样子扑入自己养父的怀里，扬起脸颊亲亲密密地与大了自己二十岁的男人相贴。他算准了男人自然会躲避，于是找好角度在对方的唇角留下一个看似意外的吻，又在对方未能够反应过来之前脱离了怀抱，仿佛只要没有人揭穿就能够无事发生。  
魔药教授错愕且后知后觉地举起手，举到一半又掩饰性地放下，望着对方洋溢着快乐的身影要求自己别想。  
地狱的魔鬼生发于欲念，无所求则不可摧。他的眼眸如同一潭死水。

半夜他忽然被身下的温热的动静惊醒。他的欲望勃发，在夜里燃起。  
Snape才发现呼吸沉重，四肢发软，他努力地动弹，却被伏趴在他身下的人发觉，将头从被子后露出对着他笑得像是用身体换取精液的魅魔，张开猩红的唇舌问他，“Father，感觉舒服吗？”  
他满脸的不可置信，他想问你疯了吗，可是却发不出任何声音。  
Harry像是才想起一样，“别挣扎啦，你已经被我药翻了。”他洋洋自得像是完成了一件什么了不起的伟大工程，Snape绝无可能想到自己有朝一日会被人拿自己亲自传授的武器来对付他。或者说他没有想到自己的养子这么胆大包天。  
他眼里近乎要喷出愤怒的火苗，与欲望一起燃得更加猛烈。Harry不想看他的眼神，是痛心疾首也好，是不可置信也罢，反正自己时日无多，不如让男人恨了自己，好后顾无忧地慷慨赴死。  
算来算去，自己也算赚到啊。  
Snape气的简直要仰倒，不过他本来就仰躺着，倒也无差。他忽然开始感谢自己现在说不出话，否则他倒是想要抓着这个小崽子的衣襟问问为什么要将自己置于这父子关系的绝境。如果是犯错，也不应该让这个孩子成为这段关系中率先行差踏错的那一个。他怎么忍心让自己的孩子坠入烧着硫磺的火湖内？  
男孩撸动着手里抓着的大宝贝，甜甜蜜蜜地在顶端亲了一口，然后像是舔弄什么好吃的糖果一样从底部慢慢舔起，吮着茎身。他温驯天真的脸贴在男人狰狞的器官旁，这种色欲与单纯的对比冲击令Snape心头重重一击。怎么能有人吃冰淇淋和口交的表情是一样的？Snape心里的措辞在淫荡与纯洁之间摇摆不定。  
他将整个柱身舔的湿漉漉，将鼻端埋入养父的耻毛内，露出迷醉的表情。上首是男人愤怒的眼光。谁他妈在乎。Harry漫不经心地想。  
毕竟他们并无血缘关系，而今夜之后所谓的养父子关系也将名存实亡。这一段被他亲手斩断的关系他并不后悔。家长制的本质是一种人身依附与等级制，所谓Father的称谓不单纯只是一个称谓，这是一种相互的义务。而现在，他看穿了这些虚幻的形式。父权的存在说穿了不过是为了族群发展和繁衍的产物，可禁断之爱、伦理之乱也从来未曾在历史上销声匿迹。道德多虚伪，拜倒在强权之下是生物的本能，何来谴责？  
他越想越觉得自己真是振振有词，但这满腹的牢骚倒也不必让Snape知晓。如果自己会给对方带来痛，那么现在他就要这个男人体会到人间极乐，好让对方在回忆起来的时候不是全然的苦楚。  
Snape看到自己的男孩如同蛇一样攀附上来，带着无度索求，用着他习以为常的天真而又亲密的腔调问他感觉如何。  
男孩的手心微凉，五指只有长期握着魔杖留下的薄茧，柔软而让人无处可逃。他恍惚间觉得自己也分吃了夏娃递来的禁果，否则味道怎么会如此甜美？可是开智的代价是羞耻之心，他一抬头便看见世间所有真理的怒斥，Snape被动接受自己孩子的吻，甜到发苦。  
Harry什么都想的很好，唯有一点，他或许低估了一位魔药大师的能力。他被制住的那一刻脑子还在发懵，他小心地观察对方的脸色却发现是一派平静。他开始有些发慌了，因为从现在开始他已经读不懂男人的表情了。  
“如果你缺男人我不会拦着你。”Snape揉了揉自己的眉心，他未有解放的下身还保持挺立。  
“可是我只想要你。”Harry没有被破局后的挫败，他低头，只是有些遗憾自己未能够给对方带去一些美好的体验。反正都已经被戳穿，也无所谓原本被定义的标签。  
Snape不去看他，只是说了一句，“你是我的孩子，跟你做这种事只会让我感到恶心。”  
Harry的脸色一瞬间苍白如鬼。

所有人都发现救世主最近的脾气不是很好。  
原本笑起来温柔而阳光，现在满脸冷漠与暴戾，没什么人敢于招惹他。  
Hermione和Ron借着友人身份旁敲侧击，可是这不能够宣之于口的情感位于廉耻的底线之下，他打定主意死不松口，便任是谁也没说。恰逢时局动荡，反正魔法界奇形怪状的人物遍地都是，大家也就只当作救世主的觉醒，终于有了一个特立独行的大人模样。  
Draco倒是觉得奇哉怪哉，没忍住出言挑衅了两句立刻被打的头破血流。他依旧叫嚣着要让卢修斯告状，可这时站在对面同样满脸挂彩的救世主竟然跃跃欲试地露出一个令他毛骨悚然的温柔微笑，“我倒是迫不及待你这样做。”  
看起来像是还想把自己又打一顿。Draco不知道对方吃错了什么药，决定这段时间明哲保身。Draco作为为数不多的知晓他与Snape养父子关系的人，他倒也满腹疑窦Snape怎么不好好管管他，只是作为一个Malfoy他懂得不要掺和他人家事的道理，所以这段时间对于这二人之间老死不相往来的氛围却也未曾开口。  
到了假期，Harry在九又二分之三站台茕茕孑立，迟疑着脚步不知道该往哪里走，这时候他看见小天狼星带着胜利的笑意来迎接他，才知道素来不和的养父与教父不知道达成了什么协议，反正自己这段时间都将由小天狼星管教。  
管教。他咀嚼着这个字眼，悲哀地发现人这种生物真是变幻莫测，明明已经做好了心里准备，可是事情发生的这一刻还是会忍不住埋怨与后悔。  
小天狼星不知是看出来还是有人事先交代了什么，他不去问Harry显而易见的心情不好，只是带着他到处各种游玩，好让Harry放下自己的情绪。  
小天狼星才更像一个真正的父亲。Harry在心里充满恶意地这样想，可是旦他在房间里独处时，又忍不住将自己偷偷藏起来的Snape的黑色衣袍翻找出来。  
我好想你。他嗅着味道，将自己赤裸着埋入其中。

最后的时刻终于来临，Harry站在伏地魔的面前惊讶地发现在自己此刻竟然还在分心。他的视线在人群中一扫而过，没有发现自己期待中的身影，有些失望但更多的是安心。起码这样只是遭受自己死亡的间接打击，比起亲眼目睹，他总想给男人留下一些最后的温柔。  
在Harry的授意下，关于魂器以及与伏地魔之间的你死我活的事情，Snape被瞒得很好。毕竟知道的人也就那么几个，与知晓他们养父子关系的人范围基本重合。他们不是很忍心，Harry笑着安慰他们，这不过是去迎接既定的命运。没有说出口的是，他既定的命运早已被男人所宣判结束。  
Snape赶到的时候，食死徒们正发出狂欢的信号，伏地魔扁平的脸上是丑陋的肆意狂妄，“Harry·Potter死了。他逃跑时被杀死了，在你们为了他舍弃生命的时候，他却只顾自己逃命。我们把他的尸体带给你们，以证明你们的英雄确实死了。”  
Snape简直不敢相信自己见到的一切。他怎么敢就这样奔赴死亡？而自己留给他的最后一句就是他让自己感到恶心。他颤抖着双手将男孩搂在自己的怀里，伏地魔眯起眼睛，他恼火地发现自己最忠诚的仆人竟然早已成为了救世主的俘虏。Snape将男孩毫无生气的身体放下，抽出自己的魔杖带着一往无前同归于尽的气势面对着黑魔王。  
“你知道令黑魔王失望是什么下场，Severus，”他嘶嘶的语调里是择人而嗜的危险。“我原本以为你是属于我的。”  
纳吉尼的头被纳威一斧子砍了旋转着上天。伏地魔恼火地向Snape发射索命咒。  
“不，他从来就没有属于过你。”一个盔甲护身挡在Snape的前面。  
所有人吃惊地地看着救世主死而复活。Snape凝视着挡在自己身前的男孩。  
“他是属于我的。”

“你什么时候……”Snape皱着眉头考虑措辞，他不知道救世主那个时候属于死还是活的哪个状态。  
“大概是你抱起我的时候，我就觉得自己忽然有了知觉吧。”Snape不想看对方像是在讲什么俏皮话一样地不放在心上。  
他们的背后就是忙着相互拥抱、哭泣的众人。  
“别这样看着我，Father，我会想要吻你的。”Snape狼狈地别开眼。  
静默了一会，双方之间的无声却像是点燃了什么。  
“我今晚能够跟你一起睡觉吗？”他的眼睛里充满期待。  
“…如果你能够听话。”Snape试图找回自己的威信。  
然而Harry·Potter从来不是一个听话的孩子。  
他最终被忍无可忍的男人摁在床上掌掴。  
“如果你不上我，那我就去找别的男人，然后叫他Father好来满足我对你的幻想。”  
Snape觉得自己一定是鬼迷心窍才会答应这个忤逆的请求。  
他看着对方潮红的脸，流着水的屁股全无半点章法地挑逗，他的权柄迫不及待地想要狠狠训斥这个敢于以下犯上的逆子。  
Harry生涩地呻吟，他从来没有过交媾的经验，不晓得这件事竟然这么痛，但又这么快乐。他毫无顾及地舒张自己的身体，好打的更开一点去迎接长者的训诫。他以前就知道Snape在什么方面不经挑衅，只要对方将自己操死在这张床上就好。  
他掰着自己的臀瓣，没想到男人可以进入自己的身体这么深。他吃力地呼吸，可体内的东西不给他机会就开始节奏地运动，囊袋一下一下拍击到他臀部的声音是羞耻的鞭挞。他昏了头似的在想自己就应该跟男人玩一些欲擒故纵，总好过现在像是砧板上的肉块被翻来覆去。  
Snape感觉得到温暖的内壁在紧紧地吸附自己，他不可置信地想着这么淫荡的身躯竟然想着要去上别人的床，还敢叫着自己的名讳。是在侮辱谁？他越想越生气，简直要把自己的孩子操到床里面去。他报复性地抓住对方的冠状头部，指尖几个动作，怀里的人就尖叫着射出来，在他的臂弯里抖得不成样子。他是真的想要给他一个教训，不要轻易来挑衅家长的尊严。  
男孩流着泪，小声地叫唤着Father，Snape才不会这么轻易地放过他。他避开男孩的索吻，只冷酷无情地从上往下俯视，看他情迷意乱的样子。  
他将男孩的身体翻折，好让他看清楚自己究竟给他什么惩罚。  
Harry羞怯难当地用手捂住自己的眼睛，却被男人一把扯下，他看见紫红的巨物在自己的体内进出，微微带出嫣红紧缠软肉，浊液将两人的下身弄得一塌糊涂。  
等级关系就是对人身肉体的占有与控制，他曾经愤恨于这世俗的养父子关系将他们二人生生阻隔，可后面转念一想这一羁绊又将他们链接而生死无法分离。如果是道德不允许他们在一起，那就摒弃；如果是伦理将他们分离，那就当那不知廉耻的野兽。总归要与对方在一起。  
他们大汗淋漓，沐浴在罪与爱之中。  
Harry从下往上，一路亲吻至唇畔耳边，低语，“我的父，赐我新生，重返人间。”

**END**


End file.
